Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to methods for processing fumed metallic oxides. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods for processing fumed metallic oxides that exhibit a dominantly branched morphology into metallic oxide agglomerations that exhibit a dominantly globular morphology.